


Not Impressed

by reachgracebyfalling



Category: White Collar
Genre: 5 Times, Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachgracebyfalling/pseuds/reachgracebyfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Neal met June</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Impressed

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

 

 

 

 

Not Impressed.

 

 

 

Neal Caffrey is five years old the first time he meets June.

She’s elegant and kind and only has sad eyes for Neal’s Mother, her older half sister’s daughter.

They meet at a park a quarter of a state away from Neal’s home because Neal’s Father doesn’t like anyone knowing they have someone like June in the family. And because June can’t be in the same zip code with Neal’s Father without wanting to call some of Byron’s friends to show him what some people do to redneck assholes.

When June takes them shopping Neal gets a cupcake from the bakery and a toy car and a new pair of shoes. Neal’s Mother gets that week’s groceries, an envelope full of cash and an offer to come live with June and her family in New York.

Neal’s Mother sadly declines.

This is not the first time Neal has heard of New York, but it is the first time he thinks he should remember it.

He calls June Nanna; because he doesn’t like the one he already has, and she laughs and shows him a complicated sleight of hand magic trick. That Neal only has to attempt four times before mastering it. 

Neal’s Mother is not impressed. 

 

::: 

 

The second time Neal Caffrey meets June, he’s eighteen years old and ran away from home two years ago.

 It’s not his first visit to New York, but it’s his only one where he’s gone to visit his Nanna.

 Neal can charm his way into just about anywhere, pick almost any lock and is proving to be a genius with a paint brush.

 June gives him a slightly disappointed look and tells him to phone home. Neal’s Mother has been making weekly calls, trying to find out if Neal’s still alive. 

Neal calls his Mother; promising to try and visit, raids Byron’s closet and sets the housemaid’s hearts a flutter.

June is not impressed. 

 

:::

 

The third time Neal meets June, he’s twenty two and he’s preparing to bury his Mother.

She’d left his Father three years before and been ill, but happy. 

June holds Neal’s hand during the funeral and sneaks him away from the wake to break into the local bank. Not to take anything, just... to have something to do. Something that doesn’t involve smiling or thanking people for their over-cooked tuna casseroles and under-cooked sponge cakes. 

The bank has almost no security. 

Neal is not impressed. 

 

:::

 

The fourth time Neal meets June he’s twenty four and has acute bronchitis. 

He’s in the hospital with an identity only Mozzie knows about. 

And June is visiting a friend, when she overhears a nurse trying to describe the exact shade of blue of Brian Larkin’s eyes. 

When Mozzie visits the next day, June has eaten all of eating Neal’s jello.

Mozzie is not impressed. 

 

::: 

 

The fifth time Neal meet’s June, he’s almost thirty and is standing in a New York thrift store. 

She has some of Byron’s suits in her arms and a knowing expression on her face. Neal has never been so glad to see his Nanna in his life. 

June takes Neal home, feeds him and sends him to bed early.

In the morning...

Peter is not impressed.

 

::: 

 

 


End file.
